Tamaru
Tamaru was a Le-Matoran. History Metru Nui Tamaru worked as the owner of 'Tamaru's Transport' on Metru Nui, an outlet that specialised in selling and used vehicles or failed test-track prototypes. However, he dreamed of becoming the pilot of an Airship. Unfortunatley, Tamaru failed his training due to his fear of heights. When the Matoran were taken away by the Vahki, Tamaru was also taken. The Vahki were being commanded by Teridax who was in the form of Turaga Dume. He was put in a Matoran Sphere. Later when the Toa Metru rescued all of the Matoran he was reawakened on the shores of Naho Bay. Mata Nui Due to the fact that Tamaru was in a Matoran Sphere, his size and strength was decreased. He also lost all of his memories. In the first years of The Dark Time he worked with all of the other Le-Matoran on creating the village of Le-Koro. The village leader would be Turaga Matau, former Toa Metru of Air. They made the village out of dismantled Airships. The Dark Time After a year of peace in Mata Nui, Teridax began his attack to the Matoran with the Rahi. During this time Tamaru attempted to join the Gukko force but failed again due to his fear of heights. Some time after this, a hive of Nui-Rama attacked Le-Wahi. The Matoran were overwhelmed by their numbers, which resulted in them losing the battle. Turaga Matau, and a large number of Le-Matoran, were captured by the Rahi and imprisoned in their hive. Tamaru was among those who remained free. Later, Takua arrived in the village. He was eventually allowed in, where Kongu explained to him what had happened. At this point, Tamaru spotted a Nui Rama. He then told Kongu and the remaining Le-Matoran decided to attack it. Tamaru mounted a Kewa and helped to distract a number of Nui-Rama while Kongu and Takua entered their nest. He managed to hold the creatures off during the battle until the others were freed by Toa Onua and Toa Lewa. Tamaru then took part in a celebration held back in Le-Koro. The Bohrok Invasion During the Bohrok Invasion of Le-Koro, Tamaru and Kongu were the only Le-Matoran to not be enslaved by the Bohrok by exposure to Krana. Kongu and Tamaru then met with Takua, and they planned how to get Le-Koro back with the Onu-Matoran engineer Nuparu. The next day, Kongu and Tamaru drew the atention of the Nuhvok and the enslaved Le-matoran, who chased the pair. Eventually, after the Nuhvok destroyed some trees, Kongu and Tamaru arrived at a clearing. The Nuhvok prepared to enslave the two matoran with their Krana, but the Matoran and Matau fell into some holes dug by the Onu-Matoran. The Boxors also appeared from the underforund. Kongu, Tamaru and Takua helped to free the Matoran from the Krana, while the Boxors defeated the Nuhvok. Le-Koro was safe, and Kongu joined the celebration of the freedom of Le-Koro with the rest of Le-Matoran. The Bohrok-Kal Tamaru also witnessed the Bohrok-Kal's arrival and defeat, and was rebuilt into a stronger form after those events alongside the rest of the Matoran. Mask of Light Turaga Matau later selected Kongu and Tamaru as the Kohlii team of Le-Koro during the Kohlii tournament, but the pair did not reach the finals. Later, after the destruction of Ta-Koro at the hands of the Rahkshi and the battle that sook place at Kini-Nui, Tamaru helped to build boats to return to Metru Nui. Reign of Teridax Tamaru and the other Matoran of Metru Nui celebrated Mata Nui's awakening in the Coliseum when they heard Teridax proclaming to have become the Great Spirit, and that now he ruled the Universe. The Matoran then scattered then separated to avoid being captured by Teridax. The Matoran then scattered then separated to avoid being captured by Teridax. Tamaru however, did not make it off of Metru Nui. He recently joined Macku in rescuing several Onu-Matoran from the Archives after an earthquake shook the Matoran Universe. Taipu was one such Onu-Matoran and he announced that the Chronicler's Company was reformed. Joureny's End During Teridax's fight with Mata Nui on Bara Magna, the blows that Teridax recieved created various earthquakes, and these caused the majority of the Matoran Universe population to be evacuated in shleters. Thanks to this, after Teridax's head collided with Bota Magna, Tamaru and many other Matoran and other beings were able to survive. As Teridax was killed by the impact, the Matoran Universe had three days before it ceased functioning, turning it into a world with no light, heat or air, and Tamaru had to join the mass exodus to escape to the reformed Spherus Magna. He is currently residing there. Abilities and Traits *Being a Le-Matoran, Tamaru would have controled the Element of Air. However, being a Matoran, he did not have this ability yet. *Tamaru always wore a Kanohi Rau on Mata Nui. It is unknown if he changed his mask upon arriving there though. However, it is unlikely. *Tamaru often suffered from a fear of heights but, strangely, was able to swim. These are both strange for a Le-Matoran as they customarily live in high places and have a natural hatred of water. Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:Matoran Universe Category:Matoran Category:Le-Matoran Category:Air Category:Le-Metru